Milikku
by Yukiko240
Summary: Dia itu milikku! Kuroko Tetsuya itu milikku! Siapapun yang mencoba memisahkan kami, akan mati ditanganku! AkaKuro! Oneshoot! rated M!


Milikku

Rated: M

Story: Yukiko240

Pair: Akakuro

Warning: OOC Yang Semena-Mena, Typo(s) Yang Membandel, EYD Yang Masih Belajar Dan Kesalahan Manusiawi Lainnya.

Happy Reading ^^

Aku menarik napas sembari membalik setiap halaman dari buku catatan yang selalu kubawa. Permukaan kasar dari kertas putih yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari saku jas menggesek kulit di jariku. Mataku menjelajahi dengan cepat tulisan-tulisan yang digores dengan tinta hitam, jadwal-jadwal rapat, tugas-tugas penting, bahkan kronologi hidup Presdir perusahaan multinasional—Kuroko Teppei—sebulan kebelakang tertera jelas di sana.

"Nona Satsuki akan datang besok malam untuk makan malam bersama di rumah anda, Presdir." ucapku, saat berhasil menemukan jadwal yang kucari.

"Besok malam ya...?" lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk-angguk, "Apa sudah kau sampaikan pada istriku?"

Aku melirik, mengangguk pelan sekali sebelum berucap, "Sudah. Nyonya berkata akan menyiapkan jamuan spesial untuk kedatangannya."

"Istriku pasti sangat senang. Gadis itu sudah lama tak mengunjungi kami." Senyum kecil merekah di wajahnya yang tampak lelah. Aku hanya diam, enggan berkomentar. Netraku melirik tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya sebelum mengeluarkan jam saku dari saku celanaku.

"Presdir, ini sudah cukup malam. Sebaiknya anda segera pulang."

Ia menatapku sejenak. "Kupikir semua ini begitu tanggung." Matanya menatap ke tumpukan dokumen, "Aku tak mau merusak makan malam esok hari hanya karena lembur atau terlambat pulang." lanjutnya. Ah... aku sangat mengerti itu. Tentu saja ia tak akan mau terlambat pulang esok hari. Tidak akan pernah pulang larut jika gadis bernama Satsuki itu sedang berada di kediamannya.

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan menyusun ulang jadwal anda untuk bulan depan sambil menunggu anda selesai." tandasku sembari melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Oya, Seijuurou." Aku terhenti di depan pintu, menoleh menatap Presdir yang kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Ya, Presdir?"

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Psikiater Midorima?"

"Psikiater Midorima mengatakan akan datang esok lusa."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu jemputlah dia."

"Baik, Presdir."

Setelah ia tampak tak ingin berbicara lagi, aku menarik ganggang pintu dan melangkah keluar. Ah, menyebalkan sekali harus menjemput psikiater sialan itu. Laki-laki murahan yang selalu menggodaku dan memberiku perhatian dengan berlebihan. Ku lemparkan buku catatanku di atas meja sembari menghempaskan tubuh di atas kursiku yang empuk.

Kujulurkan tangan menarik laci kecil di meja kerjaku dan mengambil telepon genggam yang kusimpan di sana. Lihat! Dia bahkan tak henti-hentinya mengirimiku pesan sepanjang waktu. Jika tak mengingat betapa penting perannya sebagai dokter di keluarga Presdir, mungkin aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarnya dan menunjukkan padanya betapa dia tampak menjijikan di mataku. Tapi aku harus bersabar, ini demi lelaki yang aku cintai.

Ku alihkan pandangan pada pigura yang berdiri di sebelah komputer. Sebuah potret indah seorang lelaki bersurai biru yang sedang tersenyum dengan bola basket di tangan, di sebelahnya ada seorang lelaki lagi yang merangkul bahunya dengan bangga. Foto itu diambil saat kami bermain basket bersama di kala SMA dulu. Fotoku dengan orang yang kucintai. Kekasihku, Kuroko Tetsuyaku...

...

Aku memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi, berjejer dengan mobil-mobil mewah lainnya yang tak pernah terpakai. Sebagian besar mobil sport mahal yang harganya bisa setara rumah mewah. Aku tidak tau apa gunanya mereka menumpuk mobil sebanyak itu jika hanyak akan berakhir menjadi rongsokan. Tapi, aku tak sepeduli. Apa pun yang keluarga ini lakukan bukanlah urusanku. Aku hanyalah asisten pribadi Presdir. Tak lebih.

"Ohh? Jurou chin sudah pulang?"

Suara Murasakibara, chef pribadi keluarga Presdir langsung menyambutku. Tangannya penuh dengan busa sabun yang menggumpal sampai menutupi bagian dasar wastafel. Aku menutup pintu belakang dan melepaskan mantelku. Aku memang lebih memilih masuk lewat dapur yang lebih dekat dengan area parkir dibanding harus berputar mengelilingi sebagian rumah menuju pintu depan.

"Apa Jurou chin sudah makan? Ingin ku buatkan sup tahu?"

Pandangan lelaki bersurrai lumut itu kembali ke piring-piring kotor yang menumpuk. Ia selalu menggunakan nada bosan dan sikap malas setiap saat, tapi aku tau dia orang yang cukup baik. Cukup baik dalam artian, dia bukanlah orang yang menyusahkanku ataupun akan menjadi ancaman untukku.

"Apa Tetsuya sudah makan?" Dibandingkan rasa laparku, aku lebih memilih untuk menanyakan keadaan kekasihku itu. Sejak sakit, dia jadi susah makan. Kuharap dia memasukkan meski hanya sesendok nasi saja ke perutnya. Tapi Murasakibara membeku di tempatnya. Gestur yang sudah ku hapal jika kekasihku itu kembali berulah.

"Jurou chin—"

"Tak apa, aku akan membujuknya." ucapku.

"Jurou chin, makan malammu?"

"Tak usah. Aku tak akan makan jika Tetsuya juga tak makan."

Aku menaiki undakan tangga dengan tergesa. Di ujung koridor, pintu kamar dengan cat biru langit kesukaanya tampak berdiri gagah. Dari ventilasi yang gelap aku bisa menduga jika dia sudah tidur, tapi itu tak menyurutkan keinginanku untuk menemuinya.

Pintu itu ku ketuk tiga kali sebelum kubuka perlahan. Dia memang tak pernah mengunci kamarnya sekalipun. Mungkin dia tahu kalau aku suka masuk diam-diam setiap malam ke ruangan pribadinya ini. Atau mungkin alasan lain. Tapi aku lebih suka asumsi pertama, membuatku merasa jika kehadiranku begitu diharapkannya.

Ruangan itu gelap, membuatku harus memicingkan mata untuk menajamkan penglihatan. Hanya cahaya samar dari lampu di luar rumah yang mencoba menembus gorden. Pintu kamar kembali kututup hingga menyisakan kegelapan. Tapi mataku sudah mulai terbiasa membuat aku bisa melangkah dengan mudah mendekati belahan jiwaku. Dia sudah tertidur pulas. Napasnya teratur dan damai. Aku mengulas senyum kecil dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Tas kerja dan mantel kubiarkan tergeletak di lantai.

Tanganku merambat ke helaian lembut surai langit sosok yang kukasihi ini. Dia bergerak gelisah dengan kening yang berkerut. Perlahan, mata sejernih laut itu terbuka. Ia menatapku dengan memicing, membuatku terkekeh kecil. Kuacak helaian lembutnya dan aku bisa menangkap nada rengekan dari suaranya.

"Aku membangunkanmu?"

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang begitu polos, kemudian menggeleng perlahan. Ku tarik tangannya ke dalam genggaman dan kuciumi perlahan. Kukecup seluruh permukaannya, dari ujung jari, kuku, punggung tangan dan terus naik ke bahu, leher dan belahan bibirnya. Ia terkesiap, tapi tak lama sampai akhirnya menyambut ciumanku. Kupuaskan diriku untuk melepaskan rasa rindu dengan berlama-lama menciumnya, sampai ku pikir ia kehabisan napas baru ku lepaskan bibir manis itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Aku kembali tersenyum. Suaranya masih sama, terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Seperti lagu pengantar tidur yang sering ku putarkan untuknya. Kuelus kembali surainya. Wajah kami cukup dekat sampai rasanya kami menghirup udara dari nafas yang kami hembuskan masing-masing, namun masih cukup jauh hingga aku bisa memantri dengan jelas seluruh gurat yang ia keluarkan.

"Seperti biasa." jawabku ringan.

"Apa ayah membuatmu bekerja terlalu keras?"

Aku menggeleng. Kucuri sebuah kecupan dari delima merahnya. "Perusahaan sebesar itu tentu akan menyita waktuku. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, aku selalu memikirkanmu disela kesibukanku."

Dia merenggut. Mungkin dia berpikir aku sedang merayunya, padahal aku berkata jujur. Aku memang selalu memikirkannya. Bahkan, jika memikirkannya harus membayar, mungkin aku sudah jatuh miskin sekarang.

"Jika kau merindukanku kenapa tak menelepon saja?"

"Bisa-bisa aku membuat perusahaan bangkrut dengan tagihan telepon karena tak akan cukup untukku bicara seharian denganmu."

Ia terkekeh. Dan kekehan itu segera menular.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah sekalipun meneleponku."

"Apa itu larangan?"

"Bukan, ini peringatan! Ayah bisa-bisa menentang hubungan kita hanya karena tagihan telepon." kelakarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku terdiam. menentang hubungan kita ya?

Tetsuya sayang... kau hanya tak mengerti, alasan kenapa aku tak bisa meneleponmu bukan karena takut tagihan yang akan mengalahkan pendapatan perusahaan, tapi karena setiap kali aku meneleponmu, entah kenapa tak satu orang pun yang menyampaikannya padamu. Mereka hanya memintaku untuk fokus bekerja dan mematikan sambungannya.

Dan tentang hubungan kita, bukankah memang ayahmu tak pernah memberi kita restu. Satsuki, gadis itu lah yang dipilih ayahmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu di masa depan nanti. Bukan aku. Apa kau sama sekali tak menyadari jika tak ada satu pun dari keluargamu yang menerima hubungan kita ini, Sayang? Atau mereka terlalu pandai berpura-pura di depanmu?

"—Kun, Sei kun!"

Aku tersentak. "Ya, Sayang?" balasku gelagapan. Matanya menatapku dengan serius. Seakan mencari sedikit kecacatan yang mungkin terabaikan oleh tuhan saat menciptakanku. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Sei kun pasti lelah. Istirahatlah."

Aku mendekapnya erat. "Lelahku sudah hilang sekarang."

"Aku serius. Apa Sei kun sudah makan malam?" tangannya menyisir rambutku, membuatku merasa melayang secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan makan jika kau tak makan."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Aku juga."

"Sei kun!"

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Sei kun harus makan!"

Aku diam. Kupandangi dia dengan intens, seakan dia akan berubah bentuk menjadi boneka jika aku tak fokus. Ah, pacarku ini memang indah. Hatinya begitu bersih seperti _princess_ _disney_. Kadang kupikir dia adalah sosok barbie dalam sosok laki-laki. Kucuri lagi ciuman dari bibirnya.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini malam ini?" Dia menyerngit. "Aku berjanji tak akan macam-macam dan akan pergi sebelum semua orang terbangun."

Dia mendengus dengan pandangan meremehkan, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Sayang." ucapku sambil menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Apa sei kun akan tidur dengan pakaian kerja begitu?"

"Kau ingin aku tidur tanpa pakaian?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Begitu yang kutangkap."

"Sei kun!"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Tidak!"

Aku terkekeh. Aku yakin wajahnya pasti mirip kepiting rebus saat ini. aku berdiri dan melepaskan pakaianku. Kulepas semua hingga menyisakan celana pendek dan kaus putih yang menjadi dalaman kemejaku. Kusingkap selimut dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Kutarik kepalanya ke dalam dekapanku. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Aku selalu ingin seperti ini seumur hidupku.

...

Suara orang bercakap-cakap dari luar kamarku terdengar cukup keras diselingi dengan kekehan. Sesekali terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan bolak-balik. Bau harum masakan menyelinap dari celah-celah pintu kamar, masuk ke indra penciumanku dan seketika membuat perutku berbunyi pelan. Cukup wajar mengingat aku tak makan apapun tadi malam.

Aku ketiduran di kamar Tetsuya. Saat aku terbangun Murasakibara sudah membuat keributan di dapur dengn pisau dan bahan masakan. Aku harus mengendap-endap menutuni tangga dan melewati ruang makan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku. Bisa bahaya jika sampai ada yang melihatku keluar dari kamar Tetsuya sepagi itu. bisa-bisa aku terusir dari rumah ini sekaligus di pecat dari pekerjaanku.

Kurapikan jasku sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar. Kamarku terletak di sudut ruang makan yang berbatasan dengan dapur dan tangga. Ukurannya cukup luas meski tak sebesar kamar Tetsuya. ah, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun aku hanyalah seorang asisten pribadi Presdir yang menumpang tinggal di rumahnya, sedangkan kekasihku itu adalah anak kesayangannya. Bisa hidup gratis di sini saja sudah membuat ku sangat bersyukur.

"Seijuurou, ayo duduk. Sarapan dulu."

Suara dari Nyonya Araki menarik atensiku. Aku tersenyum ramah sembari membungkuk kecil. Kulirik pergelangan tanganku untuk melihat satuan waktu yang selau terpasang di sana. Benda wajib yang tak boleh kulupakan jika tak ingin sampai terlambat.

"Maaf Nyonya, saya akan makan di kantor saja." ujarku, "Presdir, Anda harus bergegas supaya tak terlambat. Pagi ini Anda ada rapat penting dengan perwakilan Perusahaan Rakuzan untuk membahas pembaharuan kontrak kerjasama." lanjutku.

Presdir mengangguk sembari menghabiskan airnya. Ia kemudian bergegas berdiri.

"Apa harus sepagi ini? Seijuurou bahkan belum sarapan." protes Nyonya Araki.

"Tak masalah Nyonya, saya bisa makan di kantor nanti."

Nyonya Araki masih mengerang protes sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Aku cukup tersentuh dengan perhatian yang keluarga ini berikan padaku. Ya, kalau saja mereka tak berniat memisahkanku dengan Tetsuya dan menjodohkannya dengan Satsuki, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia.

Kulihat Presdir mencium istrinya sebelum memberiku kode untuk segera bergegas ke mobil. Aku membungkukkan badan sekali lagi ke Nyonya Araki sebelum bergegas mengikutinya, tapi sebuah suara menghentikan kami.

"Loh Ayah, sudah mau berangkat?" suara itu terdengar dari atas tangga. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengingatkanku pada warna api kompor berdiri dengan keadaan yang masih kacau. Aku mengasumsikan dia baru bangun tidur dan langsung keluar tanpa repot-repot membersihkan diri sebelumnya. Tapi sebenarnya itu pemandangan yang sudah biasa. Dia anak sulung Presdir, namanya...

"Taiga, cuci dulu mukamu sebelum keluar!" tegur Presdir. Dan teguran itu juga sudah biasa terjadi sampai aku sudah hapal jawabannya.

"Tapi Ayah, aku sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi sebelum tidur tadi malam."

 _Tapi Ayah, aku sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi sebelum tidur tadi malam._

Wah, aku bahkan mengucapkannya bersamaan dengannya. Aku mendengus. Anak sulung Presdir memang tak bisa diharapkan sedikitpun untuk menjadi penerus. Aku menjadi kasihan dengan Presdir. Kira-kira, siapa yang akan ia pilih untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya ya? Tentu saja Tetsuya tak masuk hitungan. Kekasihku itu sedang sakit. Lagi pula, ia hanya mengerti tentang basket.

"Setidaknya rapikan penampilanmu. Ilermu bahkan belum kau hapus!"

"Eehhh?! Benarkah!"

Si sulung itu berlari dengan panik ke dalam yang aku yakini ia memasuki kamarnya. Lagipula di atas hanya ada dua kamar. Kamarnya dan kamar Tetsuya. Tak mungkin ia masuk ke kamar Tetsuya. mereka berdua tak cukup dekat meski bersaudara.

"Dibilang seperti itu baru dia panik. Dasar anak itu!" Presdir terkekeh kecil lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang langsung aku ikuti.

Yah, wajar saja jika Taiga sepanik itu. Tidur dengan ileran tentu akan menjatuhkan reputasinya sebagai kapten tim basket nasional Jepang. Reputasi dan kebanggaan yang berhasil ia bangun dengan susah payah itu berhasil ia capai di usia muda. Yah, setidaknya itulah alasan kenapa Presdir tak keberatan jika anak sulungnya tak dapat melanjutkan nasib perusahaan. Memiliki anak yang menjadi atlet nasional tentu suatu gengsi tersendiri untuknya.

Tapi saat hampir mencapai pintu keluar aku berhenti mendadak yang menimbulkan guratan heran dari wajah Presdir.

"Kenapa berhenti, Seijuurou?"

Aku mendongak. Sejenak aku bertengkar dengan batinku untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi kupikir, apa salahnya.

"Presdir, bisa saya menemui Tuan Muda sebentar?"

Kening Presdir berkerut. "Untuk apa? Kau sudah melihatnya di tangga tadi."

"Bukan Tuan Muda Taiga, tapi Tuan Muda Tetsuya."

Air muka Presdir langsung berubah. Matanya menyipit dengan gurat masam.

"Ayo berangkat, Seijuurou!"

"Saya berjanji hanya sebentar."

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Saya khawatir dia tak mau makan lagi seperti kemarin. Saya hanya mau memastikannya. Sebentar saja, Presdir"

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku? KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG!"

Aku tercekat. Tapi aku hanya diam tak melawan. Apa-apaan ini?! dia tak perlu sampai seperti itu kan? apa salahnya aku menemui Tetsuyaku? Ah, tentu saja! Dia menentang hubungan kami sejak dulu. Bahkan jika saja aku tak memiliki kemampuan yang hebat seperti sekarang, mungkin hanya dalam mimpi tetap bisa sedekat ini dengan Tetsuya.

Kupercepat langkahku untuk membukakan pintu mobil. Presdir masuk setelah melempar satu delikan mematikan padaku. Dan aku cukup tau artinya, jangan bahas lagi hal yang tadi. Anggap saja tak ada yang terjadi.

Aku berlari memutari mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Presdir memang sengaja tak memiliki supir karena dia begitu mempercayaiku. Dan dia sangat bergantung padaku. Entah ini kesialan untukku atau kesialan untuknya. Kesialan untuknya karena bergantung pada orang yang tak ia restui untuk menjadi pendamping anaknya, dan kesialan untukku karena meski aku membencinya tapi aku bahkan tak bisa menolak perintahnya.

Dan di tengah perjalan, Presdir kembali mengungkit topik yang paling ku benci—

"Seijuurou, kau sudah mengosongkan jadwalku untuk malam ini kan?"

—Kedatangan nona Satsuki, calon istri Tetsuya.

"Sudah Presdir. Jam enam sore nanti anda sudah bisa pulang." jawabku sambil melirik spion tengah mobil. Presdir sedang memakai kacamatanya dan sibuk dengan _tablet_ nya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kosongkan dari jam lima. Aku ingin membelikan kue kesukaan Satsuki dulu sebelum pulang. Aku ingin dia merasa nyaman di rumah. " bantah Presdir tapi dengan mata yang tetap fokus ke layar _tablet_.

Kalau saja Presdir mengangkat sedikit pandangannya ke spion tengah, mungkin ia akan terbunuh oleh pandangan tajamku. Oh, tentu saja itu hanya hiperbola. Tapi sesaat barusan aku memang benar-benar mengharapkan kebencian bisa membunuh. Setidaknya, aku tak perlu mengotori tanganku dengan darahnya. Meski aku juga tak berniat melakukan itu. bagaimanapun, dia adalah ayah Tetsuya, calon mertuaku. Aku harus memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Baik Presdir." sahutku kemudian.

...

Presdir benar-benar menyeretku pulang jam lima tepat. Ia menyuruhku berhenti dibeberapa toko dan membeli sangat banyak kue sampai rasanya aku berpikir jika nona Satsuki datang dengan keluarganya dan mereka akan mengadakan pesta. Tapi saat malam tiba, nona Satsuki hanya datang sendirian. Ia menggunakan gaun merah muda yang identik dengan warna rambutnya. Ia gadis yang sangat cantik dan elegan, ku akui itu. Tapi tak sampai membuatku terpesona. Tentu tidak saat ia menjadi ancaman nomor satuku kehilangan Tetsuya, dan hatiku juga hanyalah untuk Tetsuyaku.

Kami makan malam bersama. Mereka berbincang banyak hal, terutama tentang pekerjaan nona Satsuki yang seorang artis terkenal. Nona Satsuki sendiri sudah empat tahun ini menjadi brand ambassador dari produk perusahaan Presdir, dari sini pulalah awal mulanya nona Satsuki masuk ke kehidupan Tetsuya dan menjelma menjadi orang ketiga dihubungan kami. Tapi rencana perjodohan ini baru terjadi setahun yang lalu.

Di karenakan nona Satsuki begitu sering datang untuk mengunjungi Tetsuyaku yang sedang sakit, mereka kemudian merencanakan penyatuan dua buah keluarga karena nona Satsuki diyakini menyukai Tetsuyaku. Tapi aku tau, itu hanya omong kosong. Mereka melakukan perjodohan ntuk memperat bisnis dan menaikkan gengsi. Sialan sekali!

Mereka juga membicarakan tentang resepsi dan gaun pengantin. Membuat ku kehilangan selera makanku seketika. Saat mereka pindah ke ruang keluarga, (aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa harus ruang keluarga?! Dia bahkan belum menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Harusnya mereka pindah ke ruang tamu! Tempat yang pantas untuk jalang itu!) aku mengundurkan diri dengan alasan ingin cepat istirahat.

Tentu saja itu hanyalah alasan. Aku memang masuk ke dalam kamarku sambil mengira-ngira kapan aku bisa menyelinap lagi ke dalam kamar Tetsuya. Setengah jam kemudian, kupikir sudah cukup aman untuk mendatangi Tetsuya. Lagipula aku sudah merindukannya setelah seharian ini berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Apa dia sudah makan? Apa obatnya sudah ia minum? Kejadian tadi pagi kembali muncul di ingatanku. Kalau saja aku bisa menemuinya setiap pagi, setidaknya akan mengurangi rasa khawatirku untuknya.

Aku terkejut saat pintu kamar Tetsuya terbuka dari dalam. Sosok gadis muda keluar dari sana dengan air mata berlinang. Ia terlonjak saat melihatku dan bergegas menghapus air matanya.

Sejujurnya aku cukup takut dengan situasi sekarang. Untuk apa dia di sini? Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar kekasihku? Aku menoleh cepat ke belakang memastikan hanya ada kami berdua saja di lorong. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat aku kembali menemui Tetsuya, atau akan kembali menimbulkan masalah.

"Apa yang Nona lakukan di sini?" tanyaku sopan. Oh, aku tentu saja harus terlihat sopan bukan? Selama ini hanya aku yang menganggap kami saingan untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya, dia tidak. Itu karena dia tak pernah tau tentang hubungan rahasiaku dengan Tetsuya.

Matanya membola. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Aku... itu..." dia tergagap, kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan sederhanaku. Namun aku sudah menarik satu kesimpulan dari sana.

"Tuan Muda Tetsuya kembali menolak berbicara dengan anda?" tembakku.

Tubuhnya menegang dan matanya seakan akan melompat keluar. Dia pasti sangat terkejut aku bisa mengetahui hal itu. Tentu saja, selama ini dia selalu menyembunyikan dari semua orang tentang kebenaran itu. Tentang Tetsuya yang selalu menolak bicara dengannya. Tapi aku tau, karena Tetsuya selalu bicara padaku tentang semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutupi satu hal pun.

Tatapannya menyendu. Air matanya tampak akan kembali keluar. Tak lama ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan, meredam isakan yang masih lolos sesekali.

"Nona Satsuki maafkan saya, saya tau saya tak berhak ikut campur dalam hal ini, tapi sebaiknya anda batalkan saja rencana perjodohan ini. Saya yakin anda akan menemukan laki-laki baik di luar sana yang akan menerima anda sepenuh hati. Tuan Muda Tetsuya saat ini sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai. Akan sangat sulit untuk merebut hati Tuan Muda dan jika anda memaksannya, anda hanya akan menyakitinya... dan diri anda sendiri." _Dan juga menyakitiku._

Air matanya tumpah semakin deras. Ia menggeleng kuat. Entah tak mau mendengarkan saranku atau tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang aku ungkap. Ah, apa sebelumnya dia sudah tau tentang perasaan Tetsuya yang sudah menjadi milikku ya? Tak masalah kan jika aku menyudutkannya seperti ini? dia harus sadar posisinya sebenarnya! Tak selamanya dia bisa menjadi pengganggu diantara aku dan Tetsuya.

"Nona Satsuki—"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak sanggup! Tidak!"

Nona Satsuki tampak kacau. Tangannya bergerak liar seperti akan ada yang mendekatinya, namun bukan aku. Aku tak berniat berdekatan dengan wanita pengganggu hubungan orang ini. sambil menangkup wajah, ia berlari melewatiku dengan isakan. Aku mengejarnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya untuk memastikan jika ia tidak akan menimbulkan masalah untukku. Dia berbelok menuju dapur dan menghilang dibalik kamar mandi. Setidaknya, aku merasa sudah cukup aman untuk sekarang.

Aku memasuki kamar Tetsuya. Ia sedang bersandar di kepala kasur sambil membaca majalah basket bulanan yang selalu kubelikan untuknya. Ia tersenyum cerah saat melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkanku mendekat.

"Kau membacanya lagi?"

Ia tersenyum manis dan memberiku ruang untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku bosan." ucapnya. Ia menutup majalah dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Edisi terbarunya akan keluar beberapa hari lagi. Akan kubelikan untukmu."

Ia mengecup pipiku kilat, "Terimakasih."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Mataku melirik tangannya yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman majalah. Ia tampak tak begitu tertarik, seperti hanya mencari sebuah kesibukan.

"Tetsuya," panggilku, "mengenai Satsuki—"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?" potongnya tampak kesal. Ia menutup majalahnya kasar dan melemparkannya ke bagian lain kasur. Tangannya beralih menangkup wajahnya dan helaan napas keras teredam dari sana.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Kupeluk tubuhnya erat dan kuelus bahunya. Aku yakin hal ini pasti terasa begitu berat untukknya. Bagaimanapun, dia lah yang sedang berada dalam posisi penuh tekanan dari keluarganya dan tunangannya yang tak peka itu.

Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya dipangkuanku. Badannya terasa dingin padahal AC kamar tak pernah dihidupkan dan jendela selalu dalam keadaan tertutup. Tetsuya selalu dilarang keluar kamar dan ia juga tak boleh terkena dingin. Hatiku mendadak perih. Ia pasti sangat kesepian berada dalam penjara mewah ini.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan keluar?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. Wajahnya tampak muram. Tetsuya takkan pernah berani membantah larangan orang tuanya.

"Kupikir sesekali tak akan masalah. Aku akan memohon pada Presdir untuk mengizinkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya pelan, "selama Sei kun tak meninggalkanku."

Ku remas pelan tangannya. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggakanmu. Aku berjanji." Kueratkan pelukanku padanya, berharap panas tubuhku bisa menghangatkannya.

...

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatuku ke aspal. Sudah setengah jam lewat aku menunggu dokter sialan itu dan dia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana. Menjual dirinya?!

Tubuhku tersentak saat dunia sedetik terasa berputar dipenglihatanku. Aku membungkuk dengan napas pendek-pendek. Ku pejamkan mataku berkali-kali, mencoba mencari fokus yang tepas saat pemandangan di depanku masih tampak mengabur. Kupijat pelipisku dengan pelan. Perlahan, aku dapat menguasai kembali kesadaranku secara total.

Harusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan Murasakibara tadi untuk meminum obat sebelum pergi. Pasti gara-gara cukup sibuk belakangan ini dan jarang makan membuat kondisiku jadi tidak _fit_. Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan keras saat rasa pusing kembali datang. Aku harus mengantarkan pskiater sialan ini dulu ke rumah Presdir untuk mengobati Tetsuya, baru setelah itu tubuhku boleh berulah.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Aku menoleh. Pskiater muda berambuh hijau itu menatapku dari balik kacamatanya. Ia mendekat dan menangkup wajahku dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau tampak tak sehat. Kau baik-baik saja?" ia memutar wajahku dengan cemas. Dasar jalang!

PLAK!

Kutampar tangannya dengan kasar. Ia tampak terkejut namun kembali menatapku dengan cemas.

"Jika kau merasa pusing sebaiknya istirahatlah sebentar di ruang kerjaku. Ada kasur di sana."

Aku tak mau! aku yakin dia akan mencoba memperkosaku di dalam sana nanti. Dia terlalu sering membujukku untuk tinggal bersamanya, sungguh menjijikkan.

"Cepat naik!" perintahku kasar. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya, tak mempedulikan pskiater gadungan itu yang masih berdiri di luar menatap tingkahku dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Ia menyusul masuk tak lama kemudian. Memasang sabuk pengaman dan memastikan aku juga memakainya. Dia pikir dia siapa sampai punya hak untuk memperhatikanku?!

Sepanjang jalan ia terus-terusan bertanya tentang keseharianku yang sebagian besar tak bisa ku acuhkan. Aku tak bisa benar-benar mengabaikannya, aku takut ia membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya nanti pada Tetsuya. Dia salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tau tentang hubunganku dengan Tetsuya. aku tak mau dia memberikan Tetsuya pengobatan yang salah atau sengaja memperlambat penyembuhannya., hanya karena sakit hati akan sikapku padanya.

"Perbanyaklah istirahat. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan memforsir otakmu untuk terus bekerja."

Dia terus mengoceh seperti wanita tua tentang menjaga kesehatan atau tak terlalu banyak bekerja. Aku tau itu, Tetsuya selalu melakukan itu untukku. Dia selalu memperhatikanku meski kami hanya bisa bertemu sekali sehari saat orang-orang mulai masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Tubuhmu juga semakin kurus. Berapa kilo beratmu turun minggu ini?"

Tangannya bergerilya di lenganku. Membelai-belai dengan gerakan seduktif. Boleh kubunuh dia sekarang?

Kusentak tangannya untuk menjauh. Itu sangat menjijikkan. Hanya Tetsuya yang boleh melakukannya padaku.

Ia menatapku sesaat sebelum akhirnya duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Kau tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap begini." ucapnya. suaranya terdengar serak dan dalam. Oh, jangan bilang ia akan menangis di depanku dan memohon supaya aku menerima cintanya?! Takkan mempan padaku!

Kepalaku kembali terasa berputar. Kilat cahaya lampu mobil membuat fokusku semakin pecah. Jangan, jangan dulu! Biarkan aku mengantarkan pskiater gadungan ini ke rumah Presdir dulu supaya kekasihku bisa kontrol pengobatan secepatnya.

Semua ssuara hilang timbul dan dengungan lebah terdengar keras di telingaku. Badanku rasanya makin melayang. Ah, sial! Aku seharusnya menuruti perkataan Murasakibara tadi!

" _Zzznggg_ — kau harusnya bisa mulai menerima kenyataan... _zzznggg_ — jika kau mencintainya, kau harus merelakan... _zzznggg_ — dia pasti bahagia— zzznggg— aku akan... zzznggg— mencintaimu..."

Aku tak tau apa yang pskiater gadungan ini bicarakan. Kalimatnya terputus-putus oleh dengungan seperti radio rusak.

"Kau harus merelakannya dan membuka hatimu untuk cinta yang baru. Kau pasti akan bahagia—"

CKITTT!

Aku menginjak rem dengan kuat secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh kami terdorong ke depan tapi syukurnya—atau malangnya—tak ada satupun dari kami yang mati ataupun terluka. Sejenak tadi aku berharap dokter sialan itu kena geger otak atau amnesia dan melupakan perasaan konyolnya itu padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" cercanya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Ya. Itu lah yang kuharapkan." jawabku singkat. Matanya membola dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar sakit jiwa!" dia mengumpat dengan sepenuh hati. Mukanya merah padam, tapi hal itu malah membuatku sangat senang. Dia harus tau batas! Dan dia harus mengerti jika aku adalah orang yang tak akan segan-segan pada orang yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku akan membunuh semuanya! Termasuk orang tuaku!

"Jika aku sakit jiwa, seharusnya kau cukup sadar diri untuk tak merayu orang dengan kejiwaan sepertiku." Ia tampak meradang dan hal itu hanya membuatku semakin semangat memenacing kemarahannya.

"Berhentilah mendekatiku. Kau sudah tau kalau aku memiliki hubungan dengan Tetsuya dan aku tak memiliki niat secuil pun untuk mengkhianati cintanya. Jadi menjauhlah!"

Ekspresinya berubah menjadi penuh cemooh. Ia mendengus keras, sengaja meremehkanku. Apa karena dia tahu Tetsuya akan dinikahkan dengan Satsuki jadi dia pikir aku sudah tak memiliki kesempatan lagi? Naif sekai dia jika dia pikir aku hanya akan diam saja dan melihat dengan pasrah kekasihku dinikahkan paksa dengan orang lain. Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi!

"Aku tau kau sangat murahan dan mengertilah, aku tak suka laki-laki murahan sepertimu."

Ia hanya diam. Aku berharap dia sadar diri setelah semua perkataanku. Namun yang kudapatkan adalah usahanya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menghirup napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Bisa kau jalankan lagi mobilnya? Aku mendadak sakit perut."

A—apa?!

Shit!

Aku memukul stir mobil dengan kuat sampai membunyikan klakson. Psikiater gadungan itu tampak tak mempedulikan perbuatanku... dan perkataanku. Apa tak sedikitpun dari harga dirinya yang merasa sakit hati atas ucapanku tadi? atau setidaknya dia bisa mengerti hal apapun yang dia lakukan tak akan berguna karena aku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dirayu.

Aku menginjak gas dan kembali menyetir pulang. Aku butuh obat pereda pusing sekarang juga!

...

Aku tersentak bangun dengan keadaan celana yang basah. Tubuhku menggeliat lemah dan sedikit tak berdaya. Beberapa saat sebelumnya aku yakin sedang bercinta dengan Tetsuya sampai aku terbangun dan sadar jika itu hanyalah mimpi.

Otakku masih memutar memori dimimpiku tadi, seperti sedang menonton film. Aku mengerang. Tak tahan dengan kondisi tubuhku yang begitu bergejolak. Kulirik jam yang tergantung tinggi di dinding kamarku dan mendapati jika hari masihlah sangat pagi. Jam 5. Belum ada yang bangun. Aku berani bertaruh Murasakibara bahkan masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimutnya.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap dan tergesa-gesa, menaiki tangga dan menuju pintu paling ujung koridor. Kamar Tetsuya masih gelap dan aku yakin ia masih terlelap dengan pulas. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan hasratku. Bermain sendiripun rasanya tak cukup. Aku membutuhkan Tetsuya. aku menginginkan mimpiku menjadi nyata dan tak lagi membuatku kehilangan pikiran.

Kuperhatikan wajah indah itu di setiap detailnya. Kubelai mesra dan seduktif. Selimut tebal kusingkap dan aku mulai merangkak di atas tubuh mungilnya. Kuciumi wajahnya berkali-kali. Secara tak sadar ia mencoba menghindar. Mungkin karena aku mengganggu tidurnya. Kualihkan bibirku menju lehernya dan memberikan gigitan kecil. Ia mendesah tertahan. Perlahan, iris langit cerah itu menampakkan wujudnya. Memberikan tatapan bingung dengan sosok manusia yang sedang menindihnya.

"Sei kun...?" panggilnya ragu.

Ku dekap tubuhnya lembut dan menyesap wangi surai birunya, 'Ya Sayang?"

"Sei kun... kenapa?"

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Ia menegang. Tangannya gelagapan, mencari pegangan pada sisi-sisi lenganku.

"Tapi sei kun—"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Berarti kau mau."

"Sei kun!"

"Ayolah, kau tak kasihan padaku? Kapan terakhir kali kita bermesraan? Aku bahkan sudah tak ingat tanggalnya."

"Tapi sebentar lagi pagi, sei kun."

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Dia menggigit bibir dengan kening yang berkerut. "Sayang, waktu terus berjalan!" ucapku memperingatkan.

Ia menghembuskan napas dengan lemas, "Baiklah, tapi lakukanlah dengan cepat."

...

Dan aku benar-benar lupa waktu. Pekikan keras dari suara istri Presdir menyambutku sesaat setelah aku berhasil memenuhi Tetsuya dengan cairanku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku langsung tersadar dan menarik selimut dengan cepat menutupi tubuhku dan Tetsuya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Taiga—yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Tetsuya datang secepat kilat setelah mendengarkan pekikan ibunya. Aku yakin ia terlonjak dari mimpi melihat penampilannya yang masih aak-acakan, mata memerah dan pandangan yang kurang fokus. Namun perlahan pandangannya mulai fokus saat matanya melebar menatap ke arahku dengan penuh emosi.

Tak lama sampai Presdir datang dan aku diseret dari kamar Tetsuya. Setidaknya, mereka mengizinkanku untuk memasang celanaku terlebih dahulu.

...

Di sinilah aku berada sekarang, ruang kerja pribadi Presdir di dalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya aku cukup bingung. Aku juga tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku sepenuhnya. Aku hanya ingat kalau aku terbangun dengan gairah yang sangat tinggi. Sebelumnya ini bahkan tak pernah terjadi padaku. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa bisa begitu?

Kepalaku kembali pusing. Ah, aku lupa meminum obat tadi malam. Tunggu! Aku sudah minum obat semalam. Obat pemberian spkiater gadungan itu. Dia bilang obat itu lebih ampuh dibandingkan yang biasanya kuminum. Aku menerima obat itu tanpa bungkus, hanya dalam plastik kaca kecil.

Oh, tidak! Jangan bilang sebenarnya itu adalah obat perangsang. Shit! Harusnya aku tak mempercayai pskiater jalang itu sedikitpun. Dia pasti sengaja menjebakku supaya aku menidurinya dan dengan begitu dia pasti berpikir dia memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk merebutku dari Tetsuya. brengsek! Dia benar-benar murahan!

Tapi aku bersyukur tak membuat rencanaya berhasil. Aku bersyukur masih mencari Tetsuya meski... aku berakhir sebagai pesakitan di hadapan hakim, Presdir, bosku, ayah Tetsuya.

Ku harap dia tak membunuhku. Tidak, sebelum aku berhasil menikahi anaknya.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau lakukan, Seijuurou?" Presdir menatapku dengan tajam. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan terpapar jelas dari dua maniknya yang tak lepas-lepas memandang ke arahku.

Aku menantang tatapannya. Sedikitpun aku tak merasa terganggu. "Aku tau." jawabku dengan nada yang biasa. Aku tak akan merasa takut atau menyesal. Aku tak melakukan kesalahan. Tidak sama sekali! Semua terjadi karena aku dan Tetsuya saling mencintai.

"Bukankah aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu!?" ucapnya keras.

Aku tersenyum kecil, tak merasa terganggu dengan wajahnya yang mengeras ataupun tangannya yang mengepal. Kupikir ini waktu yang tepat, aku akan memperjuangkan Tetsuya untukku. Aku akan menunjukkan jika perasaanku pada Tetsuya begitu serius. Seserius aku yang ingin menikahinya.

"Saya tidak menyesali apapun yang saya lakukan, Presdir." ucapku berani. Aku menikmati bagaimana saat-saat kedua alisnya menukik tajam seakan akan menyatu, "Saya mencintai Tetsuya dan saya pasti akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi hari ini."

"Jangan berkata sembarang! Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi!?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Saya begitu sadar Presdir. Andalah yang tidak menyadari perasaan kami berdua. Tidakkah anda bisa melihat jika Tetsuya tampak begitu menderita?" aku meneguk ludah, "Presdir, izinkan saya menikahinya. Kami saling mencintai, dan saya bersumpah tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

Presdir terdiam. ia hanya menatapku seakan melihat hantu. Apa aku membuatnya syok setelah mendapatiku meniduri anaknya dan langsung berani melamar, padahal selama ini aku tau jika dia sangat menentang hubungan kami? Atau dia tak percaya aku tetap berani melamar anaknya meski Tetsuya sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan calon pilihannya? Atau... dia sedang menduga jika aku sedang menabuhkan genderang perang?

Suara isak tangis Nyonya Araki masih terdengar dari balik pintu. Tangisannya begitu pilu, mungkin dia tak percaya akan melihat anak kesayangannya dalam posisi seperti itu di hari ini. Suara Taiga yang mencoba menenangkannya sesekali juga terdengar. Ah, kuharap calon ibu mertuaku itu tak terlalu syok. Jika dia meraung seperti itu hanya karena takut aku tak bertanggungjawab, aku rasa dia tak perlu khawatir soal itu. Dia hanya perlu khawatir akan suaminya yang menolak lamaranku ini.

...

Tapi Presdir menolakku. Dia memberikanku jabatan yang sangat bagus dan menyuruhku untuk mengurus bisnis di luar negeri. Dia bilang hal ini akan menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku hanya boleh pulang saat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Singkatnya, dia menolak lamaranku dan mengusirku secara halus. Dia pikir aku bodoh sampai tak bisa mengerti apa maksudnya!?

Jangan pikir aku menuruti keinginannya begitu saja!

Aku kabur dari rumah itu. Aku kabur sendirian, aku belum bisa membawa Tetsuya untuk ikut bersamaku. Aku belum menemuinya sejak pagi itu, kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Kuharap dia meminum obatnya. Kuharap dia makan meski hanya sesendok nasi untuk mengisis perutnya. Dan kuharap dia... tidak semakin depresi akan kejadian ini.

Dengan kemampuanku, aku bisa tau jika Presdir menyuruh orang untuk mencariku. _Shit_! Dia dan kekuasaanya. Apa dia sebegitu dendamnya padaku? Padahal aku sudah meminta izin untuk bertanggungjawab. Bukankah dia yang menolakku? Sekarang dia malah memperlakukanku seperti seorang buronan. Beberapa kali aku melihat polisi keluar masuk rumahnya.

Dan bukan hanya polisi, pskiater gadungan itu dan Satsuki juga datag berkali-kali!

Shit! Shit! shit!

Kenapa dengan Tetsuyaku? Apa dia semakin menderita di dalam sangkar emasnya sampai pskiater sinting itu harus datang berkali-kali? Dan apa yang dilakukan Satsuki di sana? Mencari muka? Atau mencoba mengambil kesempatan di saat Tetsuyaku terpuruk dan hubungan kami yang terancam putus?

Aku merendahkan topiku sambil membungkuk ke stir mobil saat Satsuki keluar bersama dengan Taiga. Mereka berbincang sebentar di halaman. Sesekali Taiga tampak mengelus rambut Satsuki dan menepuk pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku menyerngit. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk sekadar menghibur. Mereka berpelukan erat sampai kemudian Satsuki melepas pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mataku masih belum melepaskan mobil pribadi Satsuki yang mulai menghilang ditikungan. Di sisi lain, Taiga kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutu pintunya.

Otakku berpikir keras. Aku tak bisa menghentikan seringaiku saat sebuah ide terlintas di otak cerdasku.

Jika aku tak bisa memiliki Tetsuya secara baik-baik, maka akan ku rebut dia secara kasar!

...

Aku membuka lebar daun pintu, mempersilahkan mantan Tuan Mudaku untuk masuk ke dalam hotel mewah yang sengaja kusewa sehari ini saja. Dia melangkah santai meski ekspresinya tampak tak sejalan. Kututup pintu itu dan melemparkan mantelku ke sandaran sofa.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanyaku basa-basi.

Ia hanya menatapku tajam, sekaan ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Tapi aku berusaha tak terpengaruh atau menunjukkan sikap permusuhan. Aku mencegatnya di tengah jalan dan memintanya untuk ikut denganku dengan dalih ingin membicarakan masalah yang kuciptakan. Awalnya ia menolak dan ingin menyeretku pulang bersamanya, tapi setelah kuyakinkan dengan beberapa hal ia akhirnya mengikutiku.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk tanpa pertahanan dan kepercayaan terhadap iblis sepertiku.

Aku menuangkan dua gelas sirup merah pada gelas kaca. Airnya mulai mengikis bagian kosong di gelas itu sampai sepertiga bagian. Sirup itu sudah manis, aku tau, tapi akan lebih nikmat jika kutambah sedikit perangsangkan? Perangsang dengan dosis tinggi yang membuat pemakainya benar-benar lupa haluan.

Aku menyodorkan gelas itu langsung padanya. Ia hanya menatapku tak tertarik dan membuang muka.

"Minumlah dulu. Aku butuh sedikit ruang untuk bernafas sebelum membahas hal ini denganmu." ucapku.

Ia menatapku namun masih tak merespon. Kutarik tangannya dan kupaksa ia menyambut gelas yang kuberikan.

"Jangan bermain-main!" suaranya pelan dan sangat tajam, "Tidakkah kau cukup sadar untuk tidak bertindak gila seperti ini?"

Aku mengulum senyum. Ah, tak sabaran sekali. Seharusnya ia meminum airnya dulu baru bicara. Memperlambat waktuku saja! Lagipula, aku tak punya keinginan sedikitpun untuk membahasnya. Itu hanya akal-akalanku saja supaya dia mengikuti, dan dia terperdaya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?! Tidakkah kau bisa melihat dampaknya!"

Jangan menyalahkanku! Salahkan saja pskiater gadungan yang bisa-bisanya memberiku obat perangsang. Bukan salahku jika aku jadi di luar kendali seperti itu.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana terlukanya kami semua?! Apa pernah sekali saja kau memikirkan perasaan kami?!"

Aku menyesap minumanku. Tak berniat melawan sedikitpun. Lagipula apa gunanya? Aku membawanya ke sini bukanlah untuk bertengkar.

"Berhentilah! Kumohon berhentilah dengan apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini!" genggamannya mengerat sampai aku khawatir jika gelas itu akan pecah sebentar lagi. "Sedikit saja... hanya sedikit saja, tolong kasihanilah kami." mohonnya dengan wajah prustrasi.

Aku terkejut. Dia mengemis meminta belas kasihku. Pfhhh— hahahaha... apa dia sedang bermain drama? Bukankah percintaanku dan Tetsuyalah yang harus dikasihani di sini? Perasaan kami yang murni bercampur dengan keegoisan keluarganya. Dan sekarang mereka semua bersikap seperti sedang dizholimi olehku heh? Hebat sekali, hebat sekali! Aku sampai ingin bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"Minumlah airmu dulu," saranku. Aku tetap memperlihatkan sikap tenang padanya, tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan omong kososng yang dia lontarkan.

Dia menggeram, ingin kembali meledak. Tapi akhirnya, si bodoh itu menuruti ucapanku. Ia meneguk airnya dengan kasar dan penuh, seakan air yang ia minum bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi seperti warna merahnya yang menyala, air itu tak akan bisa menjernihkan apapun yang menyumbati pikirannya saat ini. malah sebaiknya, air itu akan semakin memperkeruh pikirannya dengan warna merah yang penuh hasrat. Dan membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam keterpurukan.

Ia meringis saat tetesan terakhir dari gelas pindah ke tenggorokannya. Keningnya berkerut-kerut sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala.

Aku tersenyum. Permainanku akan dimulai dari sekarang.

...

 _Ting tong!_

Aku bergegas membuka pintu dan mendapati sesosok wanita cantik berdiri dengan wajah cemas di baliknya. Ia menatapku seperti meminta sesuatu. Aku tersenyum. Ikan ku sudah datang hanya dengan pancingan sederhana.

"Masuklah, Nona Satsuki."

Satsuki masuk. Ia melepas sepatu hak tingginya yang tampak berkilat dibawah cahaya lampu dan berlari kecil ke menuju ruang tamu. Ia tampak seperti orang kehilangan barang. Aku hanya memperhatikan dengan santai sambil menyenderkan bahuku ke dinding lorong.

"Dimana Taiga?" serunya dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kental.

Aku kembali tersenyum begitu manis, meski dia membalasnya dengan ekspresi meringis yang tak bersahabat.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya, eh?"

Dia hanya menggeram. "Katakan padaku dimana Taiga?!"

Aku bergerak menuju dapur dan mulai menata dua gelas kosong. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku ramah.

Dia melangkah dengan lebar dan menghentak-hentak ke arahku. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah bajuku dan tatapannya seakan mampu membunuhku. Tapi aku tidak mati. Merekalah yang akan mati di tanganku!

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Tidak cukupkah semua ini hah? Berhentilah bersikap egois dan terima saja kenyataan! Bukannya membuat masalah dan menghancurkan hati kami semua Seijuurou sialan!" raungnya. Air matanya keluar seperti pancuran bambu dari taman kecil di rumah tradisonal jepang.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Kini tak lagi ku sisihkan sedikitpun senyum untuknya. Tak perlu berpura-pura ramah, wanita murahan ini tak pantas mendapatkannya. Berani sekali dia menyalahkanku?! Cih, apa semua orang hanya melihatku sebagai pihak yang salah saja? Tidakkah mereka berpikir awal mula masalah ini adalah dari mereka sendiri?!

"Aku... bahkan sudah tak ingat lagi kapan bisa melihat mereka semua kembali tersenyum bahagia dan tertawa lepas seperti dulu lagi! Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semau hal ini?! bukankah ini juga... hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri?!" Dia memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar dan berjongkok di depanku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak merasa punya kewajiban untuk menghibur atau menenangkannya.

Dia meremas celanaku dengan erat, "Ayo kita hentikan semua ini dan perbaiki semua yang sudah rusak. Kau... tau akan perlu lagi terluka seperti ini. kumohon."

Aku mendecih keras. Dalam satu jam dua orang bodoh mengemis permohonan padaku. Berharap aku yang kejam ini memberikan belas kasih. Kenapa tak kalian gunakan saja permohonan itu untuk membuat Tetsuya menjadi milikku, maka aku akan sangat berterimakasih.

Aku menghempas tangannya dan berjalan melewatinya. Ku buka pintu salah satu kamar yang tertutup.

"Taiga ada di dalam." kataku.

Satsuki langsung berlari masuk dan memeluk Taiga yang tampak kesusahan di balik ranjang. Kamar itu sungguh berantakan. Aku tak tau apa yang pemuda bodoh itu lakukan untuk menahan hasratnya. Tapi tak masalah, aku sudah mendatangkan Satsuki untuk menjadi pelampiasannya. Aku datangkan secara khusus untuknya, hahaha.

"Ta... Taiga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Satsuki. Tubuhnya terhempas ke atas kasur dengan Taiga yang bak serigala mendapatkan mangsa yang memenjarakannya.

Aku mengambil _handphone_ ku dan menghidupkan _video_ nya. Kurekam dengan jelas semua yang terjadi di kamar itu tanpa bergeser sedikitpun dari pinggir pintu.

"Taiga hentikan!" pekiknya lagi.

Tidak, tidak! Dia tak akan bisa berhenti!

"Jangan Taiga, aku adikmu!"

Ah, ah, ah, dia bahkan sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia tak akan ingat jika kau adalah calon adik iparnya.

"To—tolong! Seijuurou, tolong aku!"

Tidak, jangan memohon padaku. Itu menjijikkan!

"Taiga jangan! Aniki hiks... Aniki tolong!"

Menjeritlah sekuatnya! Menjeritlah sampai kau kehilangan harapan. Sampai rasanya kau mau mati!

Aku hanya menyeringai dibalik kamera. Menikmati bagaimana putus asanya seorang calon menantu kebanggaan Presdir yang tampak tak berdaya bahkan untuk sekadar menyelamatkan dirinya dan anak kebanggan Presdir yang tak ubahnya seperti hewan liar.

Aku tak sabaran untuk melihat reaksi masyarakat nanti, setelah _video_ ini ku _upload_ ke _internet_. Kehancuran keluarga Kuroko... akan segera tiba!

Inilah yang kau dapat jika mencoba bermain-main dengan seorang Seijuurou!

...

Apabila kau tanyakan padaku apa alasan Presdir menolakku sebagai pasangan Tetsuya, maka hanya satu jawabannya; Seijuurou adalah seorang anak panti asuhan yang bahkan tidak memiliki nama keluarga. Siapa orang tuanya? dari mana asalnya? Tidaklah jelas. Ia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang begitu cerdas sampai berhasil masuk ke SMA yayasan milik keluarga Kuroko dengan bantuan beasiswa. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Tetsuyanya, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya. Di sanalah mereka berkenalan, pendekatan, lalu jadian. Lebih sempitnya, lewat sebuah klub basket di mana saat itu Seijuurou adalah wakil kapten yang berhasil melihat bakat Tetsuya.

Hubungan mereka berlanjut sampai wisuda dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Tapi dengan semua latarbelakang yang tak jelas, Presdir menentang hubungan mereka. Menentang keras sampai Tetsuya menjadi begitu depresi dan sakit-sakitan. Presdir yang penuh kebanggan dan gengsi tentu tak mau kehadiran Seijuurou memnjatuhkan reputasinya. Bagaimana mungkin salah satu penerusnya menikah dengan orang yang bahkan ibunya saja meninggalkannya di panti asuhan.

Tapi kehebatan Seijuurou adalah hal yang berbeda. Meski Presdir menolaknya sebagai menantu, namun Presdir sangat mengakuinya sebagai bawahan. Itulah yang membuatnya bisa menjadi asisten pribadi Presdir dan tinggal serumah dengan Tetsuya. Ya... sampai hari itu tiba. Hari di mana ia di usir dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi atas keinginannya sendiri. Dan membalas dendam...!

Kira-kira... begitulah riwayat singkat hidupku. Jadi, sekarang kalian sudah tau kan alasan kenapa Presdir begitu menolak kehadiranku untuk anak bungsunya?

Gengsi dan kebangaan!

Dan dua hal itulah yang akan ku hancurkan hari ini.

Yap, _video_ nya sudah selesai ku _upload_. Kita lihat saja hal apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya?

...

Dunia heboh!

Atlet kebanggaan Jepang memperkosa artis terkenal yang sedang dipuncak karirnya. Dampaknya begitu besar, termasuk ke perusahaan Presdir yang merugi karena jatuhnya harga saham.

Ahahahaha!

Aku tak tau jika akan sehebat ini reaksi masyarakat. Sungguh membuatku puas!

Padahal sudah lewat sebulan, tapi berita ini masih panas dan semua orang tak henti-hentinya membicarakannya. Nama baik yang selama ini dipuja Presdir runtuh tak berbekas dalam satu jam setelah aku meng _upload_ _video_ nya. Luar biasa!

Semua berita membicarakan mereka, membahas perbuatan tak senonoh kapten basket kebanggaan Jepang yang berasal dari kelaurga terpandang.

Rasakan!

Mereka pantas mendapatkannya!

Aku melipat koran yang kupegang dan meletakknya kembali ke jajaran koran lainnya di atas meja. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa membuat mereka menderita seperti ini. mereka harus sadar jika takdir tak selamanya berpihak pada orang-orang seperti mereka. Takdir juga bisa berpihak padaku, meski kurebut dengan cara paksa!

Pfffhhh... ahahaha... ahahaha... haha— "—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...

Aku mengeratkan mantelku. Udara musim gugur yang kering menyapa hidungku. Setiap langkahku selalu beriringan dengan derik daun yang terinjak, seakan tergeletak pasrah pada takdir yang tak mampu ia lawan. Sama seperti Satsuki.

Satu minggu yang lalu aku mendapati media sibuk dengan berita bunuh dirinya artis kesayangan masyarakat Jepang, yang terkenal anggun, cantik, cerdas, dan rendah hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Satsuki, mantan tunangan dan mantan calon istri Tetsuya.

Ia ditemukan bunuh diri dengan menyayat pergelangan tangannya sampai kehabisan darah setelah menghilang selama tiga hari. Saat para polisi menemukannya, dia sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Dia bunuh diri dengan membawa janin yang baru saja tumbuh di rahimnya. Ckh, dia bahkan tak pantas menjadi seorang ibu. Untung saja Tetsuyaku tak jadi menikah dengannya.

Aku berhenti di hadapan rumah besar calon mertuaku. Rumah yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggalku dulu. Rumah yang di dalamnya ada Tetsuyaku.

Sekarang, keluarga ini dalam keadaan berduka yang begitu dalam. Aku tak tau kemana mereka sembunyikan Taiga, karena sejak _video_ itu di _upload_ mantan kapten basket itu mendadak hilang ditelan bumi. Ditambah lagi, dia diberhentikan secara tidak hormat dari organisasi basket resmi yang menaungi karirnya selama ini.

Namun, ini adalah waktu terbaik untuk menyapu bersih semuanya dalam satu kali tangkisan. Aku menyeringai tipis dan mulai memasukkan _password_ ke dalam sistem keamanan canggih rumah ini. dan binggo, Tuhan begitu menyanyangiku. Entah mereka begitu bodoh atau terlalu larut dalam pemderitaan sampai-sampai tak menyempatkan diri mengganti kode _password_ nya. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku bisa masuk dengan mudah seperti ini.

Meski bisa masuk dengan mudah tentu saja aku tak bersikap seenaknya menunjukkan diriku dihadapan mereka semua. Aku mengendap-endap di bagian-bagian gelap rumah dan masuk dari pintu samping yang berbatasan langsung dengan kolam renang. Di sana ada satu set sofa nyaman dan sebuah TV layar datar. Dibeberapa aktu tertentu saat tidak lembur, Presdir dan istrinya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton bersama di sana. Tapi ruangan itu kosong. Aku sempat berpikir jika tak ada orang di rumah ini jika saja suara orang sedang memasak tak terdengar dari dapur.

Aku kembali mengendap-endap. Berlagak bak ninja dan menyelinap ke dapur. Di sana, Murasakibara sedang sibuk dengan masakannya. Aku menyelipkan tubuh di balik lemari dan berjongkok. Aku hapal dengan kebiasaan Murasakibara. Jika masakannya sudah selesai, dia akan mencari Nyonya untuk bersiap-siap makan malam. Setelah itu baru dia kembali ke dapur dan menghilang dibalik konter untuk mencuci piring.

Dan kesempatan itulah yang kugunakan dengan baik. Ku masukan sebotol obat tidur dengan dosis tinggi ke dalam masakan Murasakibara. Ku bagi-bagi kesetiap piring yang berisi makanan termasuk ke mangkuk nasi. Lalu aku berjalan ke dapur dan memasukkannya lagi ke makanan yang ada di dapur. Biasanya makanan yang ada di sana adalah jatah Murasakibara.

Aku bergegas lari seringan mungkin ke lantai atas, supaya tak menimbulkan suara saat suara langkah kaki mulai mendatangi ruang makan. Perlahan, kubuka kamar Tetsuya dan menyembunyikan diri di dalamnya. Di sana, Tetsuyaku tertidur begitu lelap. Aku mengulas senyum kecil. Senyum tulus yang sudah lama tak ku keluarkan.

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Mengelus pipinya dengan penuh damba. Tak kuasa menahan rindu, ku peluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Kuhirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Wangi... sunguh wangi. Wangi Tetsuyaku tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Seperti aroma lembut musim semi. Dan aku sungguh menyukainya.

Tetsuyaku masih tertidur, tak terganggu sedikitpun meski aku sudah memeluknya begitu. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia pasti begitu lelah menghadapi semua ini. aku jadi merasa amat bersalah. Seharusnya aku memikirkan dampaknya terhadap Tetsuya. Dia pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi.

Tapi tidak, sekarang aku akan memastikan jika tak ada satu hal pun yang akan menyakiti kekasihku ini lagi. Aku akan pastikan dengan seluruh kemampuanku, setelah hari ini hanya kebahagiaan saja yang akan dirasakannya. Akan ku hapus kata 'sakit' dari kamus hidupnya.

Tetsuyaku hanya boleh bahagia!

Tetsuyaku hanya boleh merasakan senang saja!

Kurogoh kantong mantelku dan ku keluarkan sebuah jarum suntik yang sudah berisikan obat tidur dalam bentuk cair. Bedanya dengan yang ku bubuhi ke makanan di bawah tadi adalah dosisnya yang lebih ringan. Tentu aku tak mau Tetsuyaku kenapa-napa. Dia sudah cukup terluka selama ini dan aku tak mau menambah daftar panjangnya.

...

Aku berjalan santai menuruni tangga dengan Tetsuya di dalam gendonganku. Tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan, Presdir dan istrinya sudah tidur begitu nyenyak di atas piring penuh nasi milik mereka masing-masing. Ku lewati mereka dan berjalan menuju dapur, di sana Murasakibara sudah tergeletak di atas lantai. Mereka tidak mati, tidak. Mereka hanya tertidur sampai mereka akan sulit untuk bangun meski tubuh mereka dicambuk atau dimutilasi.

Aku keluar lewat pintu belakang dan memasukan tesuyaku ke dalam salah satu mobil sport mewah yang berjejer di sana. Aku menidurkannya di kursi samping pengemudi dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Setelah beres, aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai menjalankan rencanaku.

Aku menyebar bensin dan beberapa kaleng gas yang gampang meledak di hampir setiap bagian rumah. Termasuk di atas meja makan dan dapur. Jika kaian heran kenapa tak ada satupun penjaga rumah mereka yang menghentikanku, kuberitahu saja kalau Presdir lebih percaya dengan keamanan teknologi. Jika saja mereka mengganti passwordnya dan aku salah memasukan kode tadi, percayalah tak sampai lima menit polisi pasti sudah mengepungku. Tapi mereka terlalu bodoh untuk sadar akan hal itu.

Ku gesekan batang korek api ke bagian samping kertas pembungkusnya. Api itu menyala kecil. Aku menyeringai. _Api kecilku yang lucu, cepatlah besar dan lalap habis semuanya agar semua orang menakutimu..._

Dengan perlahan ku lepaskan korek ditanganku. Mataku menatap penuh minat dengan jilatan api kecilku yang mulai membesar. Aku melangkah mundur saat api itu mulai menyebar. Oke, mungkin ini waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Untuk calon mertuaku, Presdir dan Nyonya... semoga tidur kalian nyenyak dan bermimpi indah.

Untuk Murasakibara... kuharap surga memiliki dapur agar kau tetap dapat memasak makanan enak di sana.

Dan... _selamat tinggal._

Aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke mobil. Aku masuk dan memberikan senyum manis pada Tetsuyaku yang masih tertidur. Dengan kunci mobil yang sudah kucuri, kubawa kekasihku kabur menuju dunia yang baru.

Yang hanya ada aku... dan dia.

Hanya ada kita.

Aku dan kau, Tetsuya!

Bersamaan dengan mobil kamui yang melaju kencang keluar pagar, bunyi ledakan keras terdengar dari belakang. Dari spion, aku bisa melihat bagaimana api kecil itu mematuhi perintahku.

Itu benar! Kau harus mematuhi perintahku, atau kau akan mati!

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Aomine daiki ingin membakar ruang kerjanya saat itu juga. kertas-kertas yang menumpuk, dokumen-dokumen penting dan tekanan beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya nyaris gila. Ia bahkan mulai berpikir untuk memesan satu kamar kosong di rumah sakit jiwa kalau-kalau dia sudah tak kuat lagi dengan beban mental yang ditanggungnya kini. oh, shit! Inilah akibatnya jika kau ditugaskan menangani kasus yang berkaitan dengan orang sakit jiwa, kau jadi mulai ikut meragukan kewarasanmu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Aomine?" rekan kerjanya, Takao, masuk dengan cengiran jahil yang membuat Aomine ingin mengutuknya saat itu juga. Kenapa si sialan itu tampak santai-santai saja saat mereka dalam tekanan besar di kasus kali ini.

Dibelakang Takao, mengekor seorang pemuda berambut hijau lumut sambil membawa empat gelas kopi yang mengepulkan aroma manis.

"Minumlah, ku traktir untuk kalian." ucap Midorima. Ia meletakkan empat set gelas kopi yang disimpan dalam rentengan kertas di atas meja kaca di depan sofa.

"BENARKAHHH? Terima kasih Midorimacchi!" pekik Kise yang tadinya Aomine pikir sudah tinggal nama karena begitu pucat dan tergeletak tak bergerak di lantai balik kubikalnya, kembali hidup dan mengambil kopi bagiannya dengan berseri-seri.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Aomine? Minumlah, tunanganku juga membelikan bagianmu." ujar Takao sambil meletakkan gelas kopi Midorima di atas meja kerjanya. Setelah itu, ia mendudukkan diri di sofa kantor yang keras, disebelah tunangannya—Midorima.

"Aku bisa gila mengurus kasus ini." keluh Aomine. Ia memijat kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil kopinya. Ia sesap kopi itu pelan dan membiarkan setiap bagian mulutnya di invasi oleh cairan pahit itu. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tak gila mengurus pasien sakit jiwamu itu Midorima? Bukankah kau yang mengurusnya sejak empat tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Aomine, tak percaya bisa-bisanya Midorima berurusan dengan orang sakit jiwa selama itu dan tak ikutan gila.

Midorima meletak gelas kopinya di atas meja sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Karena aku seorang pskiater."

Aomine mendengus, ia kira Midorima akan memberikan jawaban panjang atau yang lebih berkesan ternyata hanya omong kosong yang sudah Aomine ketahui. Siapa juga yang tak tahu pekerjaanya?! Lagipula dia di sini kan sebagai saksi dan pskiater yang pernah merawat Kuroko Seijuurou selama empat tahun dengan penyakit jiwanya itu.

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau biarkan orang gila sepertinya berkeliaran bebas seperti itu Midorimacchi? Bukankah seharusnya kau kurung dia dalam rumah sakit jika, kalau perlu kau rantai sekalian!" seru Kise. Ia merasa kesal karena Midorima membiarkan pasien sakit jiwa berkeliaran dengan bebas.

"Dia sudah mulai membaik meski masih suka berhalusinasi." bantah Midorima. Ia tak mau orang-orang menganggapnya tidak kompeten sebagai pskiater.

"Jika seperti itu, bukankah namanya tetap belum sembuh!?"

"Tapi orang tuanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Kuroko berharap dengan membiarkannya hidup secara normal akan membuat Kuroko Seijuurou kembali sembuh dan sadar akan kenyataan sebenarnya. Keputusan ada di tangan mereka dan aku tak bisa memaksa."

"Sadar apanya?" seru Kise, "Dia bahkan menganggap orang tuanya adalah majikannya, istrinya yang meninggal adalah pacarnya, adik perempuannya adalah saingan cintanya. DI-A-MA-SIH-SA-NGAT-SA-KIT-JI-WA!"

"Aku sudah memberi peringatan saat kondisinya mulai kembali parah. Tapi tampaknya kami terlambat sampai kejadian di pagi itu." ucap Midorima pahit. Kesalahannya tak memaksa keluarga Seijuurou waktu itu dan berpikir masih bisa mengatasi Seijuurou tanpa perlu menyeretnya kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ya, dan dia menganggap sebuah boneka sebagai istrinya. BONEKA! Astaga, seharusnya dari awal dia masih di rawat di kamar pribadinya di rumah sakit jiwa!"

Midorima meneguk kopinya lagi, di sebalahnya Takao mencoba menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Bagaimanapun Takao mengerti jika kurang lebih Midorima menganggap kejadian ini sebagai kelalaiannya sebagai pskiater, padahal tuan dan Nyonya Kurokolah yang menolak keras anak sulung mereka, Seijuurou, kembali di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kurasa dia mulai jarang meminum obatnya, karena itu sakitnya kembai parah—" gumam Midorima pelan.

"ya, benar! Dia melempar Taiga dan Satsuki, kedua adik kandungnya ke dalam maslah besar! Kakak mana yang akan membuat adik laki-lakinya memperkosa saudari kandungnya sendiri?! Hanya orang gila yang bisa berbuat seperti itu?"

"Yang dia pikirkan adalah; Taiga itu anak sulung keluarga Kuroko dan Satsuki adalah saingan cintanya mendapatkan Tetsuya. Padahal Taiga dan Satsuki adalah adik kandungnya sendiri, sialan!"

"Dan kejadian yang akhirnya membuat dia kabur dari rumah?! Astaga, aku yakin aku akan bunuh diri jika menjadi orang tuanya. Siapa mana yang tak histeris dan marah melihat anaknya meniduri boneka?! BONEKA? SHIT!"

"Atas kelakuannya, adik perempuannya harus menanggung malu padahal dia akan segera menikah dengan hayama kotaro, penyanyi terkenal itu." Kise menggeleng-geleng, merasa kasus kali ini begitu mengikis akal sehatnya, "Adik laki-lakinya haruslah menanggung beban mental karena memperkosa saudarinya sendiri!" Kise mengambil kopinya dan meneguknya penuh, "Dan endingnya, yang satu bunuh diri karena tak sanggup menanggung malu karena diperkosa dan hamil anak dari kakaknya sendiri, yang satu masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena depresi. Bravo... bravooo..." Kise bertepuk tangan dengan nanar. Ia merasa mulai ikut gila seperti Aomine.

"Dia bahkan menganggap Midorimaku sebagai jalang." tambah Takao, turut mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, "Padahal Midorima kan pskiaternya, wajar saja jika dia mengkhawatirkan dan begitu memperhatikan pasiennya. Dia bahkan lebih sering mengirimi Seijuurou pesan dibandingkan diriku."

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk meminum obatnya dan mengingatkannya tentang terapi. Jangan berlebihan Takao."

"Tapi aku tak terima dia menyebutmu murahan begitu saja!"

"Kau yang sehat dan normal seharusnya lebih mengerti Takao, atau kau leih suka disamakan dengan orang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa?"

Takao memutar matanya, "Tidak mau." sahutnya cepat.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Saudarinya bunuh diri, adik lelakinya ikutan gila sepertinya, kedua orang tua dan asisten rumah tangga mereka di mati terbakar." Aomine mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas kopinya, mencoba mencari kehangatan di tengan udara musim gugur.

"a=Apalagi? Perusahaan mereka bahkan sudah bangkrut. Kudengar para pemegang sahamnya langsung menunjuk CEO yang baru sehari setelah rumah keluarga Kuroko terbakar dan ikut menewaskan pemiliknya." sahut Takao. Ia pindah duduk ke balik kubikal miliknya dan mulai menyibak kertas-kertas di sana.

"Mereka tak punya empati."

"Bisnis tak punya hati, Kise."

"Tapi mereka manusia."

"Ya, manusia yang berotak bisnis."

Aomine kembali membuka dokumen-dokumen terkait atas kasusnya kali ini. Matanya memandang tertarik pada salah satu lembar yang berisikan informasi tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Bukankah Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sudah memiliki hubungan sejak SMA?"

"Benar, mereka sudah pacaran sejak SMA. Tetsuya adalah murid pertukaran pelajar saat itu." jawab Midorima, "ia memutuskan lulus di jepang dan melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini sampai akhirnya mereka menikah. Di tambah lagi, ia juga keturunan jepang meski hanya dari pihak ibu. Ayahnya orang indonesia."

"Apa hubungan mereka ada kendala, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Tidak, kedua belah kelaurga sangat menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bahkan pernikahan mereka diadakan di tahun kedua saat mereka kuliah."

"Wahhh, pasangan yang bahagia." cemooh Takao.

"Ya, pasangan yang bahagia kalau saja Seijuurou tak salah pergaulan." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah, "Dia memang tak berselingkuh atau melakukan hal bejat, tapi dia mulai mengoleksi mobil mewah, ikut balapan dan melakukan taruhan. Hal itu membuat Tetsuya dan Seijuurou jadi sering beda pendapat dan bertengkar. Puncaknya, saat Tetsuya nekat menyusul Seijuurou ke arena balap yang terletak di daerah pegunungan di Yokohama. Mereka menyebutnya 'Rute Menuju Akhirat'. Tikungan tajam, turunan yang berbahaya dan jalan yang sempit, ditambah lagi di sebelah sisi jalan adalah jurang yang dalam. Dia ikut naik dalam mobil saat balapan itu dilakukan, dan... Seijuurou benar-benar mengantarkan istrinya menuju akhirat"

"Ughhh!" Kise menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam lengannya sendiri. Dia gila! Astaga, pada akhirnya dia benar-benar jadi gila!

"Mobilnya kecelakaan, disabotase lawan. Tergelincir dan berputar-putar sampai mengeluarkan percikan api. Dan endingnya, menabrak dinding pembatas jalan sampai berlubang. Mobilnya memang tak jatuh, tapi Tetsuya yang saat itu tak menggunakan sabuk pengaman karena sibuk bertengkar dengan Seijuurou, terlempar jatuh kejurang dan meninggal di tempat. Sedangkan Seijuurou yang berada di bagian dalam jalam masih selamat meski sempat koma selama enam bulan. Dan saat sadar, dia menjadi depresi akan rasa penyesalan dan kehilangan, sampai dia menjadi gila."

"Aku bahkan tak tau harus memberikan komentar seperti apa untuk hal ini." ucap Aomine.

"Kau tak perlu berkomentar apapun Aomine, selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu. Bagaimanapun, Seijuurou adalah buronan sekarang." ucap Takao.

"Ya, kita harus menangkapnya. Aku tak mau ada lagi kejadian gila hanya karena seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sedang bebas di luar sana." Kise, sangat setuju. Ditambah lagi dia sudah tak sanggup berhadapan dengan berkas-berkas yang sama, dan tekanan kerja yang sama lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, bukankah mobil yang dia curi setelah membakar rumah keluarganya adalah mobil yang sama dengan mobil saat kecelakaan yang menewaskan Tetsuya?" tanya Aomine lagi dengan mata yang masih terikat dengan dokumen yang ia pegang.

"Hah, bukankah mobilnya rusak parah?" sergah Kise

"Mobil itu sudah diperbaiki kembali oleh seijuuro saat kondisinya mulai membaik waktu itu." kata Midorima.

"Astaga, jadi dia kabur dengan membawa boneka Tetsuyanya dengan mobil yang menewaskan istrinya?" raung Kise tak habis pikir.

"Arggghhh! Aku bisa ikutan gila kalau begini caranya!" dan beberapa detik selanjutnya Aomine melempar dokumen di tangannya ke atas meja dan melangkah ke luar ruangan. Aomine butuh udara segar saat ini juga!

 **Omake end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon review dan komentarnyaaaa ^^**


End file.
